Don't Let Me Fall
by JoshuaAshita
Summary: When people in this world die before their time, they may choose to stay and watch over a handful of selected people. When Blaine Anderson died, he knew instantly that he wanted to help. But he didn't bargain for falling in love with someone still alive.
1. Prologue

Title: Don't Let Me Fall

Main Pairings:Klaine, Niff, Thad/?(I'm willing to take suggestions on that? :D Male or female.)

Full Summary: When people in this world die before their time, they may choose to stay and watch over a handful of selected people. They can disguise themselves to look like they once did, but they still have any injuries shown at their death. When Blaine Anderson died in a car accident in 2006, he knew instantly that he wanted to help. He had suffered his whole life from parental neglect and bullying. But when he is assigned to watch over Jeff Sterling, Thad Harwood, and Kurt Hummel, he finds that this may be much more of a challenge than he thought. Especially when no one's allowed to know he's dead.

For years Blaine watches over them without their knowledge, but when he finds himself needing to enroll in Dalton Academy to assist Jeff with a life-or-death situation, he finds himself gaining friends that he wished he had had when he was alive. And for a minute, he forgets that he isn't. But things can only go downhill from there when he finds himself falling in love with Kurt Hummel.

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,351

Beta Reader: None really, just a quick read through by the lovely redrosegal.

Disclaimer:We would all be screwed if I owned Glee, because A-it would likely never be finished and B-I sometimes leave worse loopholes and plot holes than RIB themselves. And than Swiss cheese. So be glad I don't own that. Or most of the characters in this story. I own the random dude without a name, though :D

Authors Note: HUZZAH, I HAVE WRITTEN SOMETHING! On account of me almost failing my Freshman year of High-school, me having personal problems, my lack of ideas, redrosegal and I both obtaining Minecraft and skyping as we play that kickass game of survival and many many more things, I have not written anything acceptable. In. Ages. And if any of you have read my other story, 'Nothing's So Heavy As A Secret', I am _hoping_ that writting this may help me get back the muse I need to write that.

Until then, this idea popped into my head this morning, along with a Torchwood/Glee fanfiction that I hope to write on day. I promise to do my very best to write it, and if I don't, then you can all have redrosegal punch me in the face all you want. She'll likely already do it if I don't update within the week.

But seriously, I need to pass my Freshman year, _meaning_, I need at least a 16 in history and a 66 in English. Currently, I may have the English Grade. I'm hoping I have the history grade, but I _did_ get a 2 in second term. But that's his fault, I was out and he wouldn't give me the work. Damn my school. But that means I can't write as much as I want to until my birthday, June 21st, which is also the last day of school. Boo. That means that if I miss a day of finals, I've got to take one then.

ANYWAYS, I need ideas for this story. I've got a rough idea. And this is just the prologue. It's short and boring and just gives a rough idea. For the record, the story name is random, I have no idea. I think I got it from 'Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparel or whatever their name is. Just popped in my head and I stink at story titles. The bottom A/N will have the things I have questions on that I want answered by the people who _read_ it, so that I know what appeals to you all.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and I'm sorry my A/N's are always so long. And talk about nothing. I like to talk, if you can't tell. Plus I've been in my room the past...3 days with some sort of illness and I have had contact with like, two people. SO!

* * *

_Cold metal pressed down hard against his ribs, cool liquid sticking to the side of his head and mixing in with the gel plastering his hair down. Glass dug its way into his stomach and face, and he let out a harsh scream of pain. No air left in his lungs, he tried to move his arms, but winced as he found one trapped against the door, and the other with bones too shattered to move. _

'Sixteen years,'_ he thought. _'I'm going to die after sixteen years.'

_The harsh February winds of Maine chilled him to the core. He could hear his mother's voice attempting to calm him, and couldn't help but wish his father had been in the car instead of her. Her voice sounded so raspy, and he couldn't help but think his would be too, if he could actually get enough air in his lungs to speak. At least if it was his father here with him, he wouldn't feel as bad about another dying with him._

_'I-it'll be okay, honey,' she repeated for the twentieth time. All that the thirty-eight year old woman could do at that moment was comfort her son. She couldn't turn to look at him, a harsh pain in her neck and head. The airbags had failed to deploy, and her head had hit the steering wheel. She could feel the blood trickling down to her eyes, mixing in with the tears. "T-the ambulance will b-be here soon, don't worry, just h-hang in there. I love you, b-baby, just h-hold on."_

_But her words fell on empty ears as her son struggled to hold onto consciousness. He didn't want to leave his mother alone, but at the same time he wished he could just let go already. It hurt, it hurt so much. He had seen his life flash before his eyes when a drunk driver crashed into the passenger side of their car. They hadn't been the good times that flashed either. He heard screaming, followed by the laughter that plagued his school days and nightmares. He could slowly feel the life draining from his being. He could only hope that the ambulance could save his mother._

_Still, though. '_Only sixteen years...'_ he thought to himself again. _'It's too soon, too soon.'

_At that thought, everything went black, and the body of Blaine Anderson went limp just as the colored lights and loud sirens of the ambulance pulled up._

* * *

_'_It's weird_,' Blaine thought, watching his body be covered by a white sheet. His mother had already been taken into another ambulance, screaming to see her son. He stood there, too stunned to move, just off to the side of the highway. _

_"Blaine Anderson," a voice spoke to the side. He turned and saw a man who seemed slightly transparent. Not enough to make him seem ghost like, but enough for it to be noticeable if you stood close enough. Looking down, Blaine noticed his own hands appeared the same way._

_"It was not your time, boy," the golden-haired man said. His voice was wise and authoritative. His hair reminded Blaine of the sun, and only seemed to remind him of it more when the wind picked up and brushed it to the side. He had a slight beard and wore loose white clothing. _

_"So, I am, then," Blaine asked nervously. "Dead, I mean." He stood there, stunned as the man nodded. "Then... then how am I still here. And... who are you...?"_

_"It was not your time," the other man repeated, ignoring Blaine's questions. "So you have been given a choice." The teenager nodded and waited for the man to speak. Before he did so, the world around them warped. Everywhere around Blaine was white, and it scared him. Blaine hated the color white. It was too dull, emotionless. _

_It reminded Blaine of his father._

_Suddenly, dozens of blocks of color appeared in the distance. Clips of different people's lives began to play, Blaine not recognizing a single one. But just quickly glancing over at five of them, he noticed one thing similar; a slightly translucent person followed each and every one of them._

_"We cannot give you back your life," the man told Blaine, snapping him from his thoughts. "That would disrupt time itself. When a life is taken, it cannot be returned. The body of the soul has been too far damaged to hold it to its entirety. But, we have come up with a solution for those with pure intentions who died before their time."_

_"A-and what is that?" the stunned Blaine asked, not moving his eyes from the changing scenes before him._

_"I suppose it is what the living call 'Guardian Angels'. When the dead watch over the living and protect them. But, it isn't the same. You do not know the people you will be watching, for it is possible to make your appearance whole. It would be too dangerous and too tempting to go and visit your family and friends._

'No it wouldn't,_' Blaine thought to himself. But then an image of his mother flashed before him, of his best friend Sam and his other friends, Jake and Cassy. It was true; he would be too tempted to visit them. And now they all thought he was dead. Or, _knew _he was dead. Because he was. That thought sent shivers down the dead teen's spine. _

_"You will be in charge of a small amount of people's lives. One to five people, depending on the area you are assigned to. You must watch over them until their lives are deemed safe from harm and sadness, and they will be able to live without your assistance._

_"They will not be allowed to know you watch them. Physical appearance is used only as a last resort, and never around people who knew you. You must help them in small things, such as helping them to make right decisions, and large things, such as preventing another death such as your own."_

_Blaine looked at the man once more. His eyes were glued to the scenes like his own had been only moments before. "What happens... if I fail?" he asked nervously._

_"You will be assigned another. Unless you are the cause of one's death, you will not be removed. But, you do not _have_ to take this opportunity. You can simply go on, allow this to be the end of your life. Not even I can tell you what lies beyond, whether there is heaven or hell, whether you are reborn or if this is the end of it all._

"_But I warn you now, you choice you make here will be one you can not take back or change."_

"_I-I want to help," Blaine said quickly, looking at the frequently changing scenes once more. "If I can help just... just one person's life, it will be worth being stuck on Earth for the rest of my existence." His voice was confident, his head raised high and arms crossed. His stance was one that lacked nervousness, even if he felt a bit within himself. He was sure he wanted to do this, because he knew that he could help someone. He just knew it._

_The man smiled. "Very well then, Blaine Anderson. However, you must first go through training. There are lots of things you must learn before you may go out on your own. I will see you here again in two and a half years. On the 29th of August in the year 2009, you will be assigned the people you must watch. Until then, I bid you farewell. And good luck to you."_

_Blaine watched the man disappear from his view. The scenes before his eyes quickly vanished one by one, leaving nothing but a blank white view behind. Before he knew it, everywhere around him was once more white. But before the fear that held him at the beginning could take over once more, he felt himself pulled into a flash of light._

"No matter what I have to do, it will be worth it."

* * *

**A/N:** I. LOVE. CONSTRUCTIONAL. CRITICISM. Yes, that is the beginning of my authors note. Because I feel very unsatisfied with this prologue, but I wanted to prove that I'm not dead. So really, anything you notice, no matter how big or small, TELL ME. You can even tell it to me in a FLAME for all I care, but I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG. Yes, I'm using capitals. BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT. AND I'M POINTING AT ALL OF YOU TOO. FOR EMPHASIS. I'M BECOMING COOPER ANDERSON FOR ALL OF YOU. SO DO IT.

*clears throat* Anyways, Blaine's dead. There. Got that out of the way.

Now, Glee season 1 starts in Sept. 2009. Well, wiki says May, but school years don't start in May... But this means Blaine starts looking over people while Kurt is still in his Freshman year. This means things will change from Cannon. But I want to stick to some basic things. But I have questionssss.

1. WHO THE HELL SHOULD I PAIR THAD WITH? I put that first so I didn't forget to ask. And for the record, I don't give a damn if Thad is Gay or Straight or Bisexual or Omnisexual or Potatosexual(That's what I am because my sexuality is too complicated). You can give an idea of an OC to pair him with, or tell me a character name. You can even say you don't think he should be with anyone. I just already knew I wanted Niff, but now Thad feels loooonely.

2. Dalton. Should Kurt find out about it the same way, or should Blaine have something to do with that? Should he transfer at the same time, or earlier?

3. The kiss. Should Blaine prevent the Kurtofsky kiss, or should he be helping Jeff and/or Thad at that moment and not know what's happening?

4. Wevid. Bromance or Romance? 'Cause I personally love both.

5. Song ideas. I suck with music, I don't know who fits what characters and I don't really know a whole lot of musical things. So I need your help for suggestions and such. Even just tell me songs you /like/ and I may find a place to include them.

6. Do you want this to be more angst or more fluff? Because, I normally write angst. Angst will likely have less Klaine actually being together, but I feel I get more character depth when I write that. And I find it easier, so I may write faster with angst.

7. Just any suggestions, at all. Anything. You can even say "Have Quinn wear a purple hat". I'm satisfied with that. I like suggestions. Lets me know what other people like.

Anyways, thank you for reading once again, and I should get the first chapter out soon. And it will be longer than 1,351 words, I promise. Prologues are always shorter, though.

Thanks a lot :D  
~Joshua

PS. Minecraft is distracting. So I keep getting distracted. My bad.


	2. Prelude Part 1 : Jeff Sterling

Title: Don't Let Me Fall

Main Pairings:Klaine, Niff, Thad/?(I'm willing to take suggestions on that? :D Male or female. Got a few suggestions of Sebastian maybe...?)

Full Summary: When people in this world die before their time, they may choose to stay and watch over a handful of selected people. They can disguise themselves to look like they once did, but they still have any injuries shown at their death. When Blaine Anderson died in a car accident in 2006, he knew instantly that he wanted to help. He had suffered his whole life from parental neglect and bullying. But when he is assigned to watch over Jeff Sterling, Thad Harwood, and Kurt Hummel, he finds that this may be much more of a challenge than he thought. Especially when no one's allowed to know he's dead.

For years Blaine watches over them without their knowledge, but when he finds himself needing to enroll in Dalton Academy to assist Jeff with a life-or-death situation, he finds himself gaining friends that he wished he had had when he was alive. And for a minute, he forgets that he isn't. But things can only go downhill from there when he finds himself falling in love with Kurt Hummel.

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,684

Beta Reader: A quick read through by the lovely redrosegal :3

Disclaimer:We would all be screwed if I owned Glee, because A-it would likely never be finished and B-I sometimes leave worse loopholes and plot holes than RIB themselves. And than Swiss cheese. So be glad I don't own that. Or most of the characters in this story. I own the random dude without a name, though :D

Authors Note: Aaaand, I'm done the first part of the prelude. Because a prologue isn't enough for me. No, I now need a three-part introduction. I was tempted to make it one part, but I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get the next parts up as school starts tomorrow and I appear to be in trouble. For example, couldn't write until tonight becasue I was grounded. I was grounded to be _outside_ of my house all day. I have weird parents e.e

Anyways, this introduces Jeff a bit. God, I love Jeff. I didn't know what else to put, so this is just a short bit of Jeff's day. If the first sentence confuses you, the weird god-like-angel-y-dude is showing Blaine all that's happening so he can be a bit aware of the situation before being sent to watch him.

This takes place a bit before Blaine is sent to watch them, so it's the summer before Kurt's Sophomore year. I'm making Jeff a year younger, so this will be his freshman year. I did that solely because I don't want him to know Nick yet, it'll make it much more fun for me :3

Anyways, I hope this is okay. I'm pretty tired, and since I couldn't get home since last night I couldn't take my meds this morning so that made me a bit sick as well. Not to mention shitty allergies, and I forgot to take _those_ meds last night as well... God, I take a lot of meds. So, just point out any mistakes you see! Thanks! Now, I'll let you read this and shut up.

* * *

'_Blaine, this will be your first assignment. Meet Jeff Sterling."_

* * *

Jeff woke up with a shock as his younger brother, Mason, repeatedly smacked him over the head using a pillow with all the strength that the seven-year-old could manage. Jeff groaned and attempting to roll over, only to end up flailing as he fell off the bed with a crash. Mumbling under his breath about annoying siblings, he pulled himself up and looked at his blond-haired brother.

"What do you need so badly at...-" Jeff glanced at the clock, only to groan once more, "-ugh, five in the morning on a Sunday. You _know_ I was up late last night working on that project."

It was true. The blond teenager had only managed to fall asleep a few hours prior after working all night on a report he needed to write for his application to Dalton. He _needed_ a scholarship into Dalton more than anything. Dalton looked good on a college application, and he needed all he could get in order to actually _afford_ to go to college.

His family was nowhere near well off. In fact, it was far from. He had two brothers and three sisters; Gretchen was his oldest sister at age eighteen, and he himself was the oldest boy at the age of fourteen. Younger than him at age twelve was his brother Louis, then his sister Penny at age nine. Lastly, there were the seven-year-old twins, Mason and Laurel, more often known as Laurey.

He loved his family, he did, but he knew they made bad decisions. For example, despite not having enough money to care for their family as it was, his mother was pregnant again. He hoped it would be the last time he would have to help with a newborn child, as his mother was nearing an 'older' age.  
He knew that he should be grateful, life was a gift. But Dalton was meant to be a difficult school, and he wouldn't have time to keep up with a part time job. Gretchen had already given up college in order to work part-time at a restaurant, a Laundromat, as well as attended night school in hopes of being able to get a better paying job. His mother hadn't gone to college either, and his father had only managed two of four years before dropping out. He didn't want to end up the same as them.

"Momma needs you to go to the score and get her some pickles and Coconut ice cream. She said she really wants 'um, and daddy's in the study," Mason said, clutching his pillow close. Jeff sighed and went over to an old dresser to pull out a shirt before moving to mess up the younger blond's hair, causing Mason to giggle softly before swatting his brother's hand away. Jeff smiled at his brother as he pulled on his shirt.

"Okay, okay, you just go back to bed and I'll pick that right up," Jeff said softly, not wanting to wake up Laurel, who was sleeping in the same room as them on the bunk below Mason's. Lucky for them, she tended to sleep through almost everything.

Mason nodded and stood on his tiptoes to toss his pillow onto his bunk. Jeff laughed under his breath at the sight, and made his way out of the room once he saw Mason climbing up the wooden ladder.

Sighing, Jeff grabbed his old and worn jacket from the floor beside him and tossed it on. His mother tended to do this frequently, wake up one of the older kids to walk to the store to pick up the food she wants to satisfy her cravings. His last year of middle school had required his making many late-night trips to the 24-hour gas station about four blocks from their house. Occasionally, whatever she asked for wasn't available there, in which case he had to deal with her whining and crying until their father emerged from his study or got back from work.

Jeff hummed softly as he walked, subconsciously going faster in the spaces not lit from streetlights. A few lights flickered, the town not having the money to repair the lights every time one went out. They weren't in a bad neighborhood exactly, the people were friendly and everyone helped each other out. They just didn't have as much money as some others.

Softly singing under his breath, Jeff looked at the darkened sky with a frown. If only his mother had waited just one out, he'd be able to have the sun light up the sky for him. As the song came to an end, he arrived at the gas station and made his way inside, ignoring the usual group of stereotypical high school dropouts that often hung out outside the place and at the torn down playground just a bit down the street.

Jeff quickly walked towards the back of the small shop and grabbed the pickles there. It was a usual craving his mother had, so he knew exactly where to look. The coconut ice cream, however, was something she'd never asked for before. And, unfortunately, the little gas station market didn't seem to have it. With a sigh, Jeff took two jars of pickles up to the register and fished out his wallet, thinking of an excuse to get him away from his mother's complaining over lack of ice cream.

He flashed a small smile at the employee, who simply nodded in acceptance and wished him a nice day. Taking a small paper bag from the bottom so as not to rip it, he made his way outside, only to find a hand blocking his way. He held back a groan; another near-daily occurrence.

"Heeey Jeffy," slurred one of the older boys Jeff knew as Tyler. He was truly a nice boy when he wasn't drunk or high, but a complete ass when he was. He always apologized for what he did when he saw Jeff, but he would never give up his high to stop him from bugging just a few kids early in the morning or late at night. "What'cha get us today?"

"It's for my mom," Jeff mumbled quietly, looking at the ground. "She'd got a craving for pickles, so I've got to get these back to her." He always tried to reason with the guys, even though he knew they would never listen. Never have, never will. But there was still no harm in trying, even if it was only a waste of breath.

"Aww, Jeffy's gettin' stuff for his mommy! Did'ja hear that, Jus'in?" Tyler laughed, leaning into a slightly taller boy with black hair. The other boy, Justin, stood with his arms crossed and a stupid smirk on his face. Jeff _really_ hated that smirk; it always meant something bad. Well, for him.

"We'll just have to walk little Jeff home then, won't we?" Justin said, his voice much less slurred than Tyler's. "Make sure nothin' bad happens to him and all, right?"

"Right!" Tyler said, far too enthusiastically. He threw his fist in the air, almost falling forward onto his face. Justin threw an arm around Jeff's shoulder, causing the younger teen to flinch at the force. Shoulders slumped, Jeff sighed and began to walk back to his house, not able to go faster than a slow walking pace with Justin's arm around him and Tyler hanging off of his other arm.

The three walked in silence for a few minutes. Well, silence except for Tyler's random chatter about nothing such as "-and, and then, the chicken just _took_ the mouse's cheese!-" or "-use Lucy's fleas to make a circus, then charge for admission!-". And no, Lucy was _not_ his dog, but his younger sister.

Justin pulled Jeff to a stop a mere minute from his house. Jeff groaned and placed the bag on the ground, not wanting the glass of the jars to shatter. He'd made that mistake four times too many. He turned to face Justin, and held his arms out and head down.

"Aww, we're not gonna hit you, Jeffy," Justin said, his voice far too light and joyful for whatever he was about to do. Jeff looked up and gulped at the look in Justin's eyes. It had a pure gleam of evil. "We just wanted to very _nicely_ ask you for whatever money you've got left after helping out your poor old mommy."

"I-I can't give you that! It's all I've got for the month!" Jeff exclaimed, clutching his wallet inside of his pocket tightly. He shook slightly, wishing they'd just beat him up instead. He couldn't afford to lose this money, it was for food for him and his siblings.

"Too bad! Tyler's mom lost his job, and we need more money to get our next fix!" Justin shouted, his smirk gone from his face and replaced with an angry grimace. Jeff flinched backwards, and Tyler grabbed his arm, and pulled it from his pocket, his wallet slipping out. Jeff made to grab it, but Tyler and Justin simply pushed him down to the ground. The blond teen gasped as his cheek and the palms of his hands made contact with the asphalt street.

He winced as his now-empty wallet landed beside him and the sound of laughing slowly grew farther and farther away. He just lay there for a few moments, doing nothing. He looked at his wallet for a moment, inspecting the old, worn, brown leather. It had been a gift from his father on his twelfth birthday, one that he'd taken great care of. Reaching a shaking hand out, he grabbed it in his hand and made to sit up. Sighing, he rose to his feet and tucked the wallet back into his jacket pocket. After dusting off his pants from the dirt and checking himself for scratches (he didn't bother checking for bruises, he could already feel one forming on the side of his left knee), he made to head home.

And to think, he hadn't even been awake for an hour yet.

* * *

**Up Next:** Prelude, Part 2 : Thad Harwood

**A/N:** I feel ashamed at my short-ness. I normally refuse to post anything under 3,000 words. But, it's all I could get out of myself today. Anyways, I am still looking for answers to the questions I posted last chapter, which I will re-post here :

1. Who should Thad be with? Boy, girl, OC, Glee character, I don't care. Just not Kurt, Blaine, Nick or Jeff.

2. Dalton. Should Kurt find out about it the same way, or should Blaine have something to do with that? Should he transfer at the same time, or earlier?

3. The kiss. Should Blaine prevent the Kurtofsky kiss, or should he be helping Jeff and/or Thad at that moment and not know what's happening?

4. Wevid. Bromance or Romance?

5. Song ideas.

6. Do you want this to be more angst or more fluff? Because, I normally write angst. Angst will likely have less Klaine actually being together, but I feel I get more character depth when I write that. And I find it easier, so I may write faster with angst.

7. Just any suggestions, at all. Anything. AAAANYTHING. I'll always take those.

And now, just because I can, I'm giving you ONE SPOILER for the next chapter. It's very insignificant, but I think it'll be my faaaaavorite part.

Ready?

Dun dun dun dun...

Thad has a kitty~

A pretty little Russian Blue kitten that looks like this - www(dot)thecatsblog(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/10/RussBlue3(dot)jpg only with a white spot on his nose :3

And I have another spoiler too, but it doesn't come into play for like... ages. So I can't tell you. Or, won't. But it's insignificant as well.

ANYWAYS, I keep making these too long. But, I'll have Thad up soon (hopefully) and then... KURT. Then Blaine will come and guard people and blah blah blah SEASON ONE. Which means I'm going to SPEED THE HELL THROUGH IT because KURT DOESN'T GO TO DALTON. So Kurt can't know Blaine yet.

I'm being yelled at to go upstairs and to bed now. Have been for the past hour. So I must go! If any of you are mothers, happy mothers day! Even though there's only two minutes left of it!

Thank you for reading!

~Joshua


	3. Prelude Part 2 : Thad Harwood

Title: Don't Let Me Fall

Main Pairings:Klaine, Niff, Thad/?(I'm willing to take suggestions on that? :D Male or female. I'm leaning towards a female OC right now, so ideas for her name/physical appearance/characteristics are welcome.)

Full Summary: When people in this world die before their time, they may choose to stay and watch over a handful of selected people. They can disguise themselves to look like they once did, but they still have any injuries shown at their death. When Blaine Anderson died in a car accident in 2006, he knew instantly that he wanted to help. He had suffered his whole life from parental neglect and bullying. But when he is assigned to watch over Jeff Sterling, Thad Harwood, and Kurt Hummel, he finds that this may be much more of a challenge than he thought. Especially when no one's allowed to know he's dead.

For years Blaine watches over them without their knowledge, but when he finds himself needing to enroll in Dalton Academy to assist Jeff with a life-or-death situation, he finds himself gaining friends that he wished he had had when he was alive. And for a minute, he forgets that he isn't. But things can only go downhill from there when he finds himself falling in love with Kurt Hummel.

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,084

Beta Reader: Ahh, none this time. I didn't even read through it. Sorry! As always, let me know if you see anything~

Disclaimer:We would all be screwed if I owned Glee, because A-it would likely never be finished and B-I sometimes leave worse loopholes and plot holes than RIB themselves. And than Swiss cheese. So be glad I don't own that. Or most of the characters in this story. I own the random dude without a name, though :D

Authors Note: I do apologize for both the lateness and the length of this chapter. Two excuses. One, Tales of the Abyss is addictive. I've played it almost 50 hours and am about 95% or so done. Second is that life just reeeeally sucks right now and I'm having some difficulties that I find make writing harder. But I'm pushin' through it because it does usually cheer me up a bit to write~_**  
**_

Anyways, I'm sorry Thad's chapter is so... boring. I'm pretty sure that was meant to be the point.

I also just want to make this clear right now; no one's opinion in this story will reflect my own. Because, to be quite honest, I'm one of the biggest pessimists you will _ever_ meet. So yes, one character's feelings on a matter will contradict another's. The reason I'm pointing this out now is because I don't agree with what Thad says about loving your parents unconditionally. I feel no bond towards my mother most of the time, except for that she has the mental capacity of a five year old. My viewpoint is that family makes a bond stronger than most, but that doesn't mean it can't wear away. If I were in Thad's position, I'd view my parents more as guardians as I would have developed no closeness to them.

I'm not saying that to make you all pity me, I'm just not a very emotional person, and I don't really get emotionally attached. It's who I am. I just wanted to point out right now that characters will view things differently and in no way reflect on how I feel. They will reflect on situations my friends have been in, other stories I've read, and how I think that _they_ may react. So if I have a character bash a religion or something, that is _their_ viewpoint. I really hate that I have to point this out, but I just don't want to offend anyone.

Anyways, on with my reeeeally short chapter.

* * *

_**Prelude Part 2:**_

'_Thad Harwood will be your second assignment.'_

* * *

Thad sat in the library of his house, a book in his hand. He had been in this exact position for the past two hours, the only movement being the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and the flick of his hand as he turned the page.

His focus was only lost when a mass of silver fur rubbed up against the side of his head, causing Thad to smile. He closed his book, using his thumb to hold the page, and reached his free hand over to scratch behind the small kitten's ears. The teenager chuckled slightly when he heard the soft purrs increase in volume.

"Hello, Oliver," Thad muttered softly, a small smile making its way onto his face.

Oliver was an eight-month-old kitten that Thad had received from his birthday in May. His mother had wanted what most people would consider a 'fancy cat', whereas his father just wanted something that would stay out of his way, such as a goldfish.

But Thad fell in love with Oliver straight away. He looked greatly like a Russian Blue cat, only he had a small white spot around his nose. His fur was short and soft, and, much to his mother's distaste, he did shed; especially considering it was summer.

Sighing as Oliver proceeded to rub his head against Thad's hand, the dark-haired teen rook his hand away from the cat's head, much to his protest, and folded down the page of his book. Placing the thick, hardcover story he'd been reading on the table beside him, he lifted Oliver into his lap, causing the kitten to let out a small squeak. He chuckled softly and scratched the kitten behind the ears once more, Oliver very clearly enjoying it.

He sat like that for a relaxing amount of time, the only sound in the room being Oliver's gentle purring. He was glad that he had gotten permission from his dean to take Oliver to Dalton with him this upcoming year, so long as he made sure the cat stayed in his room. Thad had readily agreed, even though he was sure Oliver would very quickly get sick of staying in one room, especially as Thad didn't enjoy going home on the weekends. Not to mention the ride to get to Dalton. He just hoped the kitten didn't mind car rides.

The reason Thad was so close to his kitten was that he didn't really have friends. He had difficulties talking to people, and thus making friends was near impossible for him. He had even paid extra (not that it mattered much to him or his parents) to get a single dorm at Dalton both last year and this year.

The people at Dalton were kind, sure, but... Thad still didn't feel that comfortable around them. In fact, he only went to Dalton because it was the closest Private School around and his father didn't want him going to a public school. He said it made his son look poor, which was something he didn't want "staining his reputation."

His mother was indifferent to what school he went to. Sometimes, he doubted the woman even knew his name. He rarely saw her, as she spent much time at dinner parties, and he spent most of his time in either the library or his room. Miranda Harwood had no job, but happily lived off the of Harwood savings, as well as what her husband earned as a lawyer.

Thad thought that the kids there were like the kids he'd bet at his father's banquets - stuck up and rich, just like their parents. Sure, he'd read that Dalton was accepting and had a zero-tolerance policy, but that didn't really _mean_ anything. They can't make fun of you, sure, but that doesn't mean they can't like you. And it doesn't mean nothing happens, it just means nothing that is reported goes unpunished.

So, Thad stayed to himself, ate his meals alone, and went to his room when he wasn't in class.

His only real releases were the violin, singing and his creative writing class. His music teacher called some of his pieces haunting and lonely, and kept trying to make him play more cheerful tunes. But, they just didn't feel as... _right_ as they did when he just let the music play without thinking.

Thad spent the next two hours in the library with Oliver, only leaving once the cat had left him for food. Deciding he should likely be eating something as well, he made his way towards the kitchen to grab something small. Ignoring the maid that was cleaning the dishes by hand at the sink, he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and made his way towards the stairs, Oliver following once he'd eaten his fill from the silver bowls on the off-side of the room.

It took a good five minutes to walk down the hallway towards his room. Thad most definitely lived in a mansion, big enough for the entirety of the Harwood family to stay in at once with extra space, and the Harwood family was a very large one. Whereas most teenagers would be thrilled to have more money than they know what to do with, Thad really couldn't care less. He didn't mean to sound ungrateful, but... he didn't _want_ the money. He wanted a family who cared for him and _showed it_. To be honest, Thad wasn't even sure his parents cared for or loved him.

But Thad still did love his parents, no matter what. They were his parents, and to him it felt like he had to. Despite the flaws he saw in his parents, they still put a roof over his head and food in his stomach - even if it _was_ food that the chefs made. But he knew his life could be worse, and every day he was grateful that it wasn't.

Despite trying to tell himself he should be grateful, Thad couldn't help but feel that something in his life was missing. Someone who would listen to him and expect more than a 'fine' when they ask how his day was. Because right now, Thad hardly even spoke. He had no one to speak _to_. He spoke when spoken to, and that was basically the extent of it.

And he wasn't sure how long it would be until all of his emotions just... burst.

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! Thad's boring life! I only put in a small amount of time there because... that's pretty much Thad's whole life. Meant to be boring.**  
**

If you can't tell, I'm trying to make Jeff, Thad, and Kurt each go through different struggles. Jeff's is growing up early and difficulties with finances, Thad's is parental neglect and lack of a support system, and Kurt's will focus mostly on bullying. They will also have things in common like occasional feelings of hopelessness, depression, ect., but that stuff will be related to those main topics. So if you've ever dealt with anything like those and would like to share your experience with me so I can better grasp how someone might feel, I'd be very willing to listen~ Don't feel like you have to though, I think I've got a basic grasp on at least Kurt and Thad's. I think I can get Jeff's too, I just have more personal/friends that have gone through Thad and Kurt's.

Anyways, KURT IS NEXT. And then ONTO THE REAL FREAKIN' STORY. Geeze this is taking a while.

Also, I'm leaning towards giving Thad an OC as a girlfriend. Any ideas on her name, appearance, personality, even what school she goes to will be veeeery welcome. I think I want her to be kind of outgoing to try and pull Thad out of his shell, but I can see her being somewhat shy too. But you can still suggest whoeeeeever you want, I just... don't want to feel like I'm making every character in my story gay. Because... from what I've gotten in reviews, people seem to want a Wevid _romance_. Meaning, that would be Niff, Wevid, and Klaine already. And I don't want Dalton to really turn into Gay Hogwarts, despite the fact that I seem to ship pretty much everyone in at least one gay pairing... usually multiple ones.

Sooo, suggestions or corrections or anything really, let me know~ Sorry about the length again. I'm not entirely sure what to write for Kurt, seeing as it's _summer_ so bullying wouldn't be as much of a problem, but...


	4. Prelude Part 3 : Kurt Hummel

Title: Don't Let Me Fall

Main Pairings:Klaine, Niff, Thad/Female OC (Ideas for her welcome :D)

Full Summary: When people in this world die before their time, they may choose to stay and watch over a handful of selected people. They can disguise themselves to look like they once did, but they still have any injuries shown at their death. When Blaine Anderson died in a car accident in 2006, he knew instantly that he wanted to help. He had suffered his whole life from parental neglect and bullying. But when he is assigned to watch over Jeff Sterling, Thad Harwood, and Kurt Hummel, he finds that this may be much more of a challenge than he thought. Especially when no one's allowed to know he's dead.

For years Blaine watches over them without their knowledge, but when he finds himself needing to enroll in Dalton Academy to assist Jeff with a life-or-death situation, he finds himself gaining friends that he wished he had had when he was alive. And for a minute, he forgets that he isn't. But things can only go downhill from there when he finds himself falling in love with Kurt Hummel.

Rating: T

Word Count: 1,351

Beta Reader: None really, just a quick read through by the lovely redrosegal :D

Disclaimer:We would all be screwed if I owned Glee, because A-it would likely never be finished and B-I sometimes leave worse loopholes and plot holes than RIB themselves. And than Swiss cheese. So be glad I don't own that. Or most of the characters in this story. I own the random dude without a name, though :D

Authors Note: Dudududu, this is even SHORTER. But the point of this chapter is that NOTHING BLOODY HAPPENS. So, yes. My long authors note will be at the end. This will just be saying how _sorry_ I am for not updating and how _bad_ I feel and blah blah blah I'm too tired for feelings xD

According to Redrosegal, I seem to write better when my mind is dead. This was written with a dead mind. It's shorter, but apparently well written. And she had less typos to correct. No idea how the _hell_ that works, as I could do like, no school work today. And now I'm failing my freshman year of History. ANd possibly English. Huzzah e.e

Aaaaanyways, I can finally GET TO THE STORY. Which, by the way, likely will have more Jeff and Thad than Kurt to start, as they go to the same school, and you didn't _see_ them in Season 1. Kurt will still be mostly Cannon with a few changes, because as you will see next chapter, one of Blaine's rules is that he can't do any changes that will be too noticeable and get people suspicious. So how will he enroll in Dalton, you ask? Heh, to be honest, I DON'T KNOW! I just have a REALLY STUPID idea! xD

So. Enjoy. I'm going to go crack my head open on my dog's food bowl as there are no rocks and this table has drinks that would spill on it.

* * *

_**Prelude Part 3:**_

'_Your third and final assignment shall be Kurt Hummel.'_

* * *

Saying that Kurt was bored was an understatement. It was the summer, and there was nothing much to do at his house. The garage was near empty, and anyways, he hadn't really wanted to get all covered in grease today, even if it _did_ mean spending time with his father.

His father was really all he had. He'd had a few friends back in middle school, but not very close ones. Just a few other outcasts who didn't detest his every action and take every chance to make fun of him. He never hung out with them out of school, they were just acquaintances he could copy missed notes from or ask for a spare pencil.

So, the summer was normally quite boring for Kurt. His father had made him go to camp once, and that was really something he _never_ wanted to repeat. There was no air conditioning outside, but rather he was surrounded by tons of bugs and dirt - two things he didn't greatly like. Rather, he just spent his time indoors and practicing his singing and acting, repeating a few monologues he had memorized.

He'd also taken up sketching a few years back, and worked on those. He wasn't all that great at drawing people, but he had drawn his wood-infested backyard so many times at so many various times of the year, he'd become very good at scenery. He could spot small details in the trees and miniscule imprints in the snow, carefully detailing each thing into his drawings.

The one thing about people he could draw correctly was eyes, the rest coming out too anatomically incorrect for his liking. Not to say he didn't try, but he preferred still life anyways; still life could not purposefully harm you or make you feel awful about yourself.

Normally, people with that feeling would resort to the comfort of common house pets. Kurt, however, did not want the fur of an animal all over his clothes and possessions, not to mention the noise it would likely make and the constant need for attention. Not to say he didn't like animals, he just didn't want to _own_ one.

His room was covered in Broadway posters, the walls painted an off-white with a light gray trim at the bottom. Something simple that matched the rest of his furniture, which was mostly white or black. He had wanted his room to lack color so that the things with it would stand out more, such as his posters and the framed photos of him and his father, as well as one with his mother. One with all three of them, taken just a week or two before Elizabeth fell ill, was on his bed-side table, which was a simple white color. He would look at it each morning when he woke up and smile softly. That is, every day before today.

This sweltering summer day found one Kurt Hummel simply laying in his bed with the air conditioner on at full blast, his head under the pillow. Rather than worrying about what this may to do his hair, Kurt found that he couldn't care less at this moment. Sobs racked his body as the awful fragments of his nightmare stayed firmly in his mind, only small details fading.

Now, Kurt was used to nightmares by now; he suffered from them quite often. But this one, this one was so much worse than any he had experienced in a while. Rather than it just being him attacked by his normal offenders as usual, it was his mother there. He had spent the night before looking through the scrapbook he had made for his father when he was seven, the year before she had died. It was filled with photos of the three of them, and while it had made Kurt happy to remember the day before, he wished he hadn't now.

There was no nice beginning to his dream, or if there was, he couldn't remember it. Rather, his memory began immediately with a slightly blurring image of his mother harshly glaring at him and saying how much of a disappointment he was, how much of a _'fag'_ he was. How much she wished he'd never been born, and how he wasn't her son. Those words hurt him more than any punch ever could, as that had always been Kurt's fear; that his mother wouldn't accept him. It was the main reason he had yet to come out to his father yet.

But seeing his mother's face, no matter how vague it may have been, hurt him. It was still more clear than any other dream he had of her. Hearing the words she said, the words he feared hearing from his father, scared him. So now, he was stuck alone, bawling his eyes out in his room. And no one would ever noticed. The only person who cared for him was his father, and he'd left for work hours before. He had no one who would call to check up on him.

Kurt was pretty sure this is how he could spend his day. His father wouldn't be home until dinner, at which time Kurt would cook up a nice dinner and have cleaned up his face to cover his puffy cheeks. Hopefully his eyes would no longer be red, and there would be no evidence of his nightmare visible to his father. Kurt loved him, and he didn't want to worry him.

Choking out another sob, Kurt rolled onto his side, and moved to tightly clutch his pillow, burying his face in it. All he wanted was someone to be there for him, someone that he didn't have to fear rejecting him. He wanted someone to worry for him that wasn't related by blood, someone who could see through his simple lies of 'I'm fine'.

Really, all he wished for was a friend.

* * *

**A/N:** Redrosegal and I have decided that was a cliche/cheesy ending. For the record, I just spelled decided as 'desided'. Thought you should know just how dead I am. And that's _before_ I go attempt to crack my head open on my pizza-stealing dog's food bowl.

Anyways, if no one gives me ideas on Thad's girlfriend, I'm probably going to end up making her sort of shy, but outgoing, if that makes sense. Meaning, quiet, but she loves _doing_ things, so she'd drag him to Carnivals and such. That's who I imagine him with, because he wouldn't want to be around someone who talks a whole lot or that makes him feel uncomfortable, so someone quiet would be nice. But then, she'd also pull him a bit out of his comfort level, but hold his hand while doing it.

And this isn't to say Thad won't be in shitty relationships before hand. Isn't to say Jeff and Kurt won't either. This is the ENDGAME.

Also, when should I bring Sebastian in? Because I totally want him in here. I may not make him hit on Blaine though. Maybe he'll hit on Jeff or Nick? *evil grin* Who knows. But because I just read a bunch of Rorbastian fictions (I ship like... everyone with everyone really. It's kind of sad. I've shipped plenty of three-way relationships before too. God save me), I do not want to make him end up a total jerk. I'm going to give him hate, but only what characters feel towards him. I shall do my best not to hate on anyone, because maybe Kurt will HATE someone who's Thad's best friend. Who knows? :D I couldn't hate on him whilst typing from Thad's PoV, that'd just be weird. 'Thad looked towards his jerk of a best friend that he loved ever so much'... yeah... that'd weird...

Soooo. I'm shutting up now. I don't know what I'm saying. BUT THIS IS MY LAST WEEK OF CLASSES. Finals next week! AND IT'S ALMOST MAH BIRTHDAY! My birthday is the day after my last final! How fun xDD And I've got a poooooool now. But it currently has no water in it. We're filling it with the hose apparently? xD This may take a while...

I just said I'd shut up, god damnit. Anyways, I PROMISE the next chapter would be longer. There really was nothing else I could put in here. But I hope you enjoyed a bit from Kurt anyways, even if it was just him sobbing... I promise not to make Kurt a crybaby, but I felt like this was a liable excuse to have him sob. I mean, you would sob too, wouldn't you?

gdfwoghrpeiogfde GOODNIGHT/DAY/AFTERNOON/MORNING DEPENDING ON WHEN YOU READ THIS!  
~Joshua


End file.
